For the development of innovative substrates, it is very often interesting to be able to transfer a layer of an initial substrate onto an intermediate substrate in order to undertake technological steps that are not compatible with the initial substrate. Moreover, the transfer onto an intermediate substrate makes it possible to access a rear face of the layer which is not exposed when the layer is bonded on an initial substrate. Then, it is often necessary to proceed with a second transfer of said layer from the intermediate substrate onto a final substrate suitable for the final application. To minimize production costs, these transfers must be achieved without loss of the initial and intermediate substrates in order to be able to reuse the latter. To this end, the transfer must be performed by debonding the layer from one substrate and transferring it the other. However, in order to achieve two such transfers, the bonding energies must be judiciously selected. Indeed, the transfer of the initial substrate onto the intermediate substrate requires that the bonding energy of the layer onto the intermediate substrate, Ei, be higher than the bonding energy of the layer onto its initial support, E0 . Similarly, the second transfer requires that the energy of the final bonding between the layer and the final substrate, Ef, be stronger than the bonding energy between the layer and the intermediate substrate, Ei. These conditions can be presented in the form of inequalities E0<Ei<Ef.
Yet, the order of the binding energies of these different bondings highly restricts the number of possible technologies for implementing the bonding of the layer on the different substrates and the selective debonding of the layer from these same substrates. Particularly, it seems impossible to use the same method for the bonding of the layer onto the initial substrate (first step) and for the bonding of the layer and the final substrate (last step). Indeed, if the same method or type of bonding is implemented in the first and last steps, which can be likened to bondings having a similar bonding energy, it does not seem possible to find an intermediate bonding with a binding energy stronger than the first bonding and at the same time lower than the last bonding.